


Once Upon A Southern Sky

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-22
Updated: 2002-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Challenges that face Josh and Donna over coffee.





	Once Upon A Southern Sky

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Once Upon A Southern Sky**

**by:** Jaye Reid 

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, and in this one, I don't think AS or WB would want to lay claim to them either.

**Category:** PWP  & Humor, Josh/Donna

**Spoilers:** Bits and pieces through season 1  & 2.

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** Response to challenge. Challenge criteria are listed at the end. This is not the most creative piece I have ever written. I chose the title to reflect the challenge, and the fact that I live in the southern hemisphere, where the New Year had started before I wrote this. It's just a fluffy little piece - yes yet another from me. You guys will have to read some of my stuff in other fandoms or you'll think I can't write anything serious! 

**Dedication:** To all those in the JDtalk chat room the other day. Thanks!! This and other stories are located at my fanfic site. 

"Leo, do you have any idea how much longer the President is going to be?" complained Josh for the umpteenth time in 10 minutes. 

"How many times do you need to be told Josh? You're starting to sound like a five year old on a road trip across the state," snarled Leo. 

"Well at least I'd be able to count the mile posts along the way and get some sort of idea on how far away I am," he remarked sullenly. 

Please, can we *not* do this?" asked Sam as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. 

Josh sighed auditably and ran a hand across his forehead and through his hair. 

"So Josh, how did the meeting go with that woman?" Sam questioned, hoping the change in topic would help. 

"What woman?" asked Leo looking up from his report. Why, he thought to himself, did the President want to meet all three of them in his office? What was wrong with the Oval office? Then he could have at least had some peace without Laurel and Hardy to distract him before they started. 

"Her name was Scarlet O something or other," replied Josh. 

"O'Hara?" joked Leo. 

"Well no. I don't believe it was. But it just as well could have been. She has a very pronounced southern accent. She's an environmental lobbyist, " Josh replied. 

"So, it wasn't O'Hara? But her name was Scarlet and she was from the south? Did she breeze in all corseted with a huge gown and ribbons in her flowing chestnut hair?" chuckled Sam. 

"No," replied Josh, "she wore heavy work boots, jeans and t-shirt. She had her hair cropped in what one would term 'buzz' cut I think... oh and she had a ring through her eyebrow and a stud in her nose. 

"And her name was Scarlet?" Leo asked with an incredulous tone. 

"Yeah," laughed Josh. "I sure bet her parents were expecting her to turn out a little differently." 

"Ya think?" Leo responded. 

"Gentlemen?" stated the President as he stood in the doorway of the office. 

There was a chorus of 'good morning Mr. President' from the trio as they stood when the President entered Leo's office, before they all sat down to begin analyzing the figures. 

"So, are we done?" Leo asked. 

"Think that will do us," replied Josh. 

"Say Josh, how did it go this morning with Scarlet O'Leary?" the President asked. 

"Well I listened to her. But she's gone now and I have to think about a couple of issues she raised," he replied, rubbing his temples. He really *didn't* want to think about what she had said. It was going to mean weeks of research that he didn't know whether or not he'd have the time to do. Or more importantly, whether *Donna* would have the time to do for him. 

"Ahh so she's gone? Left town. Blown it. Vamoosed. Gone with the Wind! Did you like my little humor there Sam? You could perhaps find a *use* for that line?" The President quipped. 

"Oh yes Mr. President. If I find the right speech I'll make sure to include it," replied Sam. 

"You're just humoring me there weren't you Sam?" the President asked. 

"Ahh we have to get going now," Josh interrupted Sam's reply, knowing all too well that it could lead into a long winded explanation of trivial factoids. 

"Did you know," started the President, "that during the American civil war, almost 50,000 people from what is now classified as Canada fought in the war?" 

"That's a lot of angry Canadian's," replied Sam. "They must have held some passionate beliefs." 

"Well I think it says something that there were only 200 enlisted with the South," replied Barlet. 

"So you're saying 200 of them actually?" quizzed Josh. 

"I'm saying, that just because some of them don't fit the mould that you expect, doesn't mean what they have to say isn't of some value," lectured the President. 

"Sir, really, I don't think I was expecting a Southern belle to waltz in here and sweet-talk me into agreeing with whatever she said," replied Josh. 

"No, but I'm sure you weren't expecting G.I. Jane either," chuckled the President. 

"No I wasn't," Josh with a smile. 

"Okay, we're done? Good, what's next?" asked the President as he rose. 

"G.I. Jane?" queried Sam has he followed Josh out of Leo's office and back towards his office. 

"Well, he's probably not too far wrong on... Hey what's happening?" asked Josh rhetorically as he rounded the corner and found the Communications bullpen a hive of activity - well, certainly more than usual. 

Sam and Josh walked over to where a ladder still lay on the floor, along with a staffer that Josh thought he recognized, but then again... perhaps not. 

The men cleared a way through to the staffer. 

"Um... hello there," stated Josh, looking down at the man who was obviously in a serious amount of pain. 

"Yeah," the guy breathed awkwardly. 

"Um, can you get up or are you, you know, planning on staying down there?" asked Sam. 

"I think I've broken my hip," came the thready reply. 

"He was taking down the Christmas decorations around the office. He's ladder appears to have slipped and he fell," offered Ginger. 

"There's help coming?" asked Josh, stepping back. 

"We called them," replied Ginger. 

"Good. Well I'm just going to go back to my office and not think about G.I. Jane," Josh told Sam as he pivoted and wandered away. 

"Josh!" called Donna, as he tried to get to his office undetected. 

"Yes?" he yelled, still heading for his office. 

"Scarlet O'Leary called." 

Josh sighed and back stepped to the doorway. 

"Why?" he replied. 

"She wouldn't say. I think she's interested in you Josh," Donna smiled. Well to most people it would be a smile, underneath she was gritting her teeth. There was something she didn't like about Ms O'Leary. 

"She is not interested in me. She just wants to torture me," he replied and started back to his office, Donna in tow. 

"I don't think so," continued Donna. "I'm a woman, I can tell these things, and I think she really likes you." 

"The only thing she would like about me is to see me hung, drawn and quartered," he scoffed. 

"Josh, she's from the south, not Tudor England hundreds of years ago," Donna deadpanned. 

"Excuse me, Donna?" 

"Hung, drawn and quartered. It was something done during Tudor times to the enemy when they were caught. Do you have any idea what that actually involves?" Donna quizzed as they stepped into his office and closed the door. 

"Well I'm guessing the hanging is fairly self-explanatory," he replied, knowing he was about to get a Donna lecture and also knowing there was no way of avoiding it. 

"Yes Josh. First they would hang their enemy when they were captured, then before they were dead, they would cut them down..." 

"Ah see that's not so sadistic..." he interrupted. 

"...and then they would cut them open, whilst *still* alive and rip out their intestinal system along with their... their... um, *private* parts before chopping their bodies up into bits." 

"Quarters so to speak," said Josh swallowing hard. 

"Yes." 

"Okay, that thing I said about them not being sadistic... they were *very* sadistic. I don't even think I'd wish that on any of the Republican Party - being the enemy of the day as it is," Josh replied. Also hoping Scarlet O'Leary would *not* want to do that to him. 

"No, I think there's probably a law against it these days," Donna replied. "So I think you should ask her out." 

"Donnnna," he whined. "We've been down this path with Joey Lucas, and we both know how well that went." 

"Well you could always try. You don't want to be alone forever do you?" 

"And since when has my loneliness become your concern?" he questioned, before he realized he'd virtually admitted to being lonely. She seemed to have a way of doing that to him far too often. Get him to admit to things he usually wouldn't, he thought. 

"Since I am your assistant and if you are in a good mood, you don't yell as much. If you were in a happy relationship, I'm sure you would be in a permanent good mood," she replied brightly. 

"So it was obviously very loud around here during the Mandy era, eh?" he joked. 

"Excruciatingly," she replied. 

"And you want me to risk getting involved with someone even though there is a chance I won't be a happy camper all the time. Coz I've got to tell you Donna, I don't think Scarlet O'Leary would make me a happy camper," he replied as he reached for another folder on his desk. He hoped if he got on with some work, Donna might drop the subject. 

"Josh! Look out! That cup of... coffee." she finished as she watched the half cup of early morning, now stone cold coffee, toppled of the desk and across the folders. It trailed a path across the paperwork and down onto Josh as if it was in slow motion. 

"Urgh!" 

"I'll grab a towel or, or... something," she replied rushing out of his office to her desk, and grabbing a tissue box, before hurrying back. 

"Here," she said whipping a handful of tissues from the box and shoving them at Josh as he sat back in his chair, away from the desk. 

She grabbed a handful herself and they mopped at the folders on his desk as quickly as possible, before Donna absentmindedly started wiping the coffee of Josh's shirt and trouser leg. 

"Ah Donna..." 

"Yes Josh?" she replied, still not realizing what she was doing. 

"Listen Donna, you're gonna have to stop rubbing my leg like that, or... you know... I'm not going to be responsible for what happens next," he tried to joke, whilst seriously getting turned on. 

"Huh? Ohhhh... oh my... Josh. I'm so sorry that was extremely inappropr..." 

"Enjoyable," he almost whispered, as he grabbed Donna's hands and held them to his chest. "But something I think I'd prefer you do in a more private setting rather than my office." 

"Josh, I... you'd like that?" she almost squeaked, he face now only inches away from his. 

"Yeah, I think I would. What about you, Donna? Do you think you might?" he asked, almost afraid to breathe until he had her answer. 

"Yes, I think I would but..." 

"But what?" he asked worriedly. 

"But what about Scarlet O'Leary?" she gulped. 

"Scarlet O'Leary? Well frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." 


End file.
